


【柚天】此间星辰（一发完）

by AdaWE



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, yuzuru hanyu/boyang jin - Freeform, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaWE/pseuds/AdaWE
Summary: *随便看看就好。*九尾狐仙柚x北溟龙神天，私设甚多。





	【柚天】此间星辰（一发完）

01

七月初七，漫天星河。

金博洋站在河边，看着许多少男少女们蹲在岸上往河里放下一盏又一盏的河灯。璀璨的烛火燃在半透明的彩色莲盏心中，一路明明灭灭，游荡漂泊，映着温柔的潋滟水波，将整条河流都照得光辉烂漫，放佛整片缀满珠光的星空都倒映其中。

水的尽头看不见边，天的尽头也望不到缘，天接水，水连天，长路漫漫，遥遥无期。

金博洋负手而立，依旧一身华贵利落的黑色劲装、朱红腰带，月白宫绦缀着的龙形温玉环佩在清澄的微弱烛光里隐隐没没。和往日唯一不同的是，腰带上今日系着一条彩色的绳带。

他也不动也不言语，只是低头神情无比温柔地凝视着兴致勃勃地抱着小兔子摆弄两只荷形和兔形河灯的小女孩。

旁边刚放下一盏彩屏小莲灯的少女好几次暗暗地将目光飘到金博洋身上。北溟龙族的小太子外表看着就像未及弱冠的小少年，细腻白净，眼神澄澈至极，嘴角微微翘起，像润玉一样可爱美好。

也不知是哪家的小公子带着妹妹出来游玩呢？

少女羞红了脸，她本意是来祈求一段美妙姻缘的，谁知一转头便瞧见了令自己悸动不已的对象。

她扭着袖摆，犹豫了半天，终于忍不住转过头去，一直蹲在地上的女娃子此时突然站起身，一手搂着兔子一手将河灯递给金博洋，露出大大的笑容:

“爹爹，我们一起来放河灯吧！”

 

…………爹爹？？？

少女瞬间如遭雷击，捂着嘴一脸不可置信地看向金博洋。

金博洋蹲下身，笑出了一小截尖俏的小虎牙:“好哇，你想先放哪一个？”

“星星想一起放！”

小金星清亮软糯的奶音同时还引来了周遭其他人的侧目，围观者们倒是没震惊失意，只觉得这奶娃真是像极了他爹，笑起来可爱得没天理。

金博洋半环过小金星，将她护在怀中，另一只手就着那只小短胳膊，和女儿一起轻轻地把河灯一点一点地往外推去。等两只河灯都平稳地顺着水流成为满天星光的一部分，小金星双手合掌，闭上眼睛默默祈祷着。

金博洋觉得好笑，挑了挑眉：“你在祈愿什么呢？”他计算着，如果是想吃蜜饯儿或者水晶软糕，等下就带她去吃，如果是觉得玩伴少了，改天就上广寒宫再向嫦娥姐姐多要几只玉兔回来，或者问隋文静借只凤凰回来养养也行。

小金星眨眨眼，用脸颊蹭了蹭兔子软软的白毛，小小声说道：“星星祈愿阿爹和哥哥能够快点回来，这样爹爹就不会那么难过了。“

金博洋一愣。

胸口一阵窒息，原本以为已经变淡了的疼痛久违地涌上心头，随后又被女儿软软的小心愿化作一道暖流淌过，酸涩哽咽都被包围在里边。他深深呼吸了好一下才一把抱起小金星，亲了口，努力让自己撑起不那么难看的笑容：“乖宝贝，希望你阿爹和哥哥能听到你的心愿。”

 

他这才想起来，自己已经很久没有见过羽生结弦了。从什么时候开始呢？是从自己被勒令不能踏出天朝一步开始吗？还是从那个自己身受重伤昏迷在床上醒来之后发现羽生带走羽生昊回到扶桑的清晨开始？

周围的男男女女似乎都在对着游移的灯光诉说心愿，金博洋忽而觉得好笑。这些到底有什么用？自己化身成龙都飞不过的边界、端坐于祥云之上都盼不见的远方，又岂是这些小小的河灯能够触及得到的？

“星星，走吧，我们去吃水晶糕。”

 

02

望江楼上，隋文静托腮看着窗外，心不在焉地把玩着盛着醇香桂花酿的酒杯。韩聪坐在她对面，今晚本是两人的浪漫约会之夜，恋人却一直这副神态，他心中自然是不好受的。但自己也清楚隋文静在担忧着什么。

“天天那小子今晚带着星星呢，应该没事的。”韩聪顿了顿，顺着望向楼下的车水马龙，突然问了句，“要不，我叫他过来跟我们一起？”

隋文静立马白了他一眼：“你没事找事？”她转过头来轻抿了一口酒水，“我是担心那小子的身体，前段时间青要山大难，他在其中援助，所受的伤不轻，都未好得几分，如今却要独自带着孩子出游。”

早之前王金泽便想跟往年一样，拉着金博洋一块在银河边找个近水楼台，等到喜鹊扑飞而来的时候就能够看到千古泪人场面了。但是这次金博洋却没有这份心思，曾经活泼得无忧无虑的少年只是淡淡地应了一声“看腻了”便转头而去。

其实不是看腻了，只是看的心情已经和以前不一样了。明明曾经很快乐的事情，时至如今也不过是在心口的伤疤上再划一刀而已。羽生结弦，那个人给他的打击真的太大了。

隋文静气愤地一口闷干，狠狠砸着杯子:“如果有机会，真想揪着那家伙问问清楚到底为什么能这样不声不响地失踪一整年！”

“文静……” 

“嗯？干嘛？”隋文静抬头看着自家男友，只见他少有地惊讶地睁大眼睛，欲言又止地指了指自己后边。

隋文静疑惑地撇撇嘴，转过头去，随后露出了比韩聪还要夸张的表情。

 

03

金博洋紧紧抱着小金星，眉心紧蹙，背后的龙鳞都要绷张起来。

不对劲！他能感觉得到，一股杀气从人群之中直直地射向自己这个方向。

如果是平时，他能毫不顾忌地反身便去追击搜索，直至找出那个不怀好意的来源。但现在不行，怀中抱着自己的大半个世界，自己命可以不顾，却绝不能让她受到半点伤害。

“爹爹？”

金博洋亲了亲她额头:“星星乖，抱紧小北斗哦。”

“嗯！”小金星虽然不知道什么事，但她能感觉得到金博洋紧绷的神经和情绪，于是无比乖顺地搂着兔子整个小脑袋都窝进了金博洋的怀里。

 

身后紧跟的黑影越来越近，越发毫无半点隐藏。金博洋不过转了个弯的功夫，周遭竟一瞬间天翻地覆，所有人影匿迹，声音消散，星辰消失得无影无踪，只剩下魑魅魍魉般狰狞诡谲的魅影。

什么出身，竟能布下如此结界？

 

“剑墟之主，不过如此！”阴森的空气中悠悠地传来一声尖锐的不屑冷笑。金博洋挑眉: “请勿给我妄加虚名，我可不敢当。”这称号要被天帝知道，怕不是要怀疑自己竖旗另立为王。

妖邪之气就在四周围绕，无形却尖锐，让金博洋浑身防范地腾起纯白泛蓝的祥瑞龙气以护体，所有感官绷到极致。

耳尖一动，几乎在毫瞬之间，金博洋迅速回身单手横切，不知何时现出在手的宝剑如龙吟呼啸，带起一片狂风极光，将欲从后偷袭的十数只鬼怪全部砍成碎段。

青冥寒光，百龙腾渊。

这一击愣是把对方吓住了，原以为金博洋有伤在身，没想到威力却还那么大。一团扭曲的黑影渐渐现形，咬牙切齿:“金！博！洋！快把那奶娃子交出来！！”

咒印未消，胡乱运力的后果就是现下内气紊乱，再加上对方一句话，金博洋直接气得喉头发甜:“你做梦！”

手臂愈发用力抱紧小金星，手腕翻转，青冥剑的剑气比刚才还要凶猛，剑光更盛，不仅把四周聚来的鬼怪给杀了个灰飞烟灭，也将反噬加剧到最凶，那口腥甜再也忍不住……

“爹爹！”

金博洋反手用剑撑地，从咒印处蔓延的疼痛强烈得双腿打颤。小金星急得哭出来，拼命伸手想要安抚自己爹爹。

对方等的就是这一刻，原本被砍成几段的碎肉不知何时汇成一团黑雾，趁金博洋动弹不得，像一道黑色闪电对着他怀中的小金星直直冲去。此时挥剑已经不可能，千钧一发之际金博洋竟将身体转过去，欲以肉躯为盾挡下……

耳边一阵铿锵金声，想象中的疼痛死亡片刻并没有到来，反而自觉整个身子突然陷入一片温暖的怀抱，近在咫尺的一丝清香就这样毫无预警地飘入鼻腔，进而充满了整个身心，金博洋连灵魂都在发抖，明明再熟悉不过，却又像是从记忆最深处终于被撬出来。

他不可置信地睁开眼，雪白的狩衣，金丝青边勾勒得蜿蜒藤花，以及清清楚楚地倒映着自己惊颤双眸的那枚深邃能量石……呼吸就这么哽在胸口，此时此刻金博洋竟然不敢抬头看。狩衣领口上方的喉头上下滚动，头顶轻柔到让他眼泪止不住的声音终于响起：

“博洋，你还好吗？”

情不自禁地抬起眼，等看到那张日思夜想魂牵梦绕的面容时，金博洋终于控制不住从喉咙发出一丝呜咽: 这人依旧是那样的清俊雅致，眉眼飞削，一颦一息都仿佛能摄人心魂。那双表露无遗对自己极度担心的双眸闪着点点晶光，揪紧了自己的心脏。

那一霎那，金博洋觉得所有被黑暗隔绝开的漫天星辰都回来了。

羽生结弦。

一张嘴，鲜血再次满溢而出。三个声音同时喊道：“博洋/父亲/爹爹！！”另一个十岁左右的小身影不知从哪儿跑来，抓着金博洋和小金星不放，俊俏的小脸满是惊慌：“父亲，您没事吧！伤哪儿了？”金博洋抬起头，如梦初醒，喜悦涌上心头：“昊昊……？"然话没说完又急速地咳起来。

被晾在一旁的敌方惊恐不已，结界完全没反应，他根本不知道那两个人是什么时候怎么进来的，慌乱之下只想速战速决，趁着那四人毫无防备，大手一挥，数道尖锐黑雾从四方同时冲袭过去，无论是死是活，把目标带走就好，他这么想着，激动得目眦欲裂……然而下一瞬间，他只来得及看到背对自己的白衣人肩膀微动，之后所有的黑雾便像被狂风暴雨席卷的碎纸一样撕裂得毫不留情，不余一点渣滓。

同样被撕碎的，还有自己的半个身体……

羽生结弦站起身，迎着受到重击的鬼怪头目缓缓走去。对方难以置信地看着他，这才看清了羽生的穿着：洁白狩衣，肩膀上露出的深紫单衣，一副陌生的穿着，垂落的右手执着一把雪亮的长刀，刀身上竟隐隐约约地闪现着深紫色的藤花图案，从护手一直缠绕到刀剑，影影绰绰，令人生惧——这就是刚才连着攻击砍掉了自己半个身子的刀！

“无关的外来者给我闪开！”

羽生结弦微微歪了歪头，乌黑刘海下的双眼盯着对方，那头目只对上一眼，仅存的一点气力瞬间就被秒杀得无影无踪——那是一双什么样的眼睛啊，冰冷、锐利，肝胆俱碎，莫敢不从。恐惧上升到极点，他只听到那人口中轻轻一声：

“外来者？”

“你欲杀我夫人，夺我孩子，居然还敢说我是外来者？嗯？”

手中长刀高高举起，周围开始结界剧烈晃动。

“我来告诉你，谁才是外来者……”

 

04

“星星！有没有想我？”  
“想呀，星星好想念哥哥！”  
”星星好乖，哥哥也超想念星星的！”

一大一小两个团子热烈拥抱在一起。

不远处，和那边热烈治愈的气氛正相反。

“博洋，这咒印到底是怎么回事？”

金博洋语塞。他迟了一步，本想先质问对方为何这么久都不回来？为什么一点消息都没有？你这次在这边又能待多久？结果一句话没说出来，反倒被担心过度要检查身体的羽生给直接上手扒了衣服。那个明晃晃的黑色咒印就刻在他左肩后方，在雪白无暇的肌肤上显得尤其触目惊心。金博洋条件反射地怂了一下，扭过头小小声地道：“只是之前在青要山不小心遭了毒手……”

“啧！”羽生握紧了拳头，自责万分，“要是我早点回来就好了！”

金博洋眨眨眼：“你今晚回来也正好，今晚是七夕，过了今晚你再回去……”

“我不回去了！”

金博洋怀疑自己听错了，然而羽生结弦凝视着自己的双眸真诚坚定得让自己无法再质疑，他低头在金博洋裸露的肩头轻啄了一口，帮他拢好衣服。“我当初就不该离开的，哪怕那边再怎么阻拦反对，我都不该离开你半步。”

金博洋睫毛微颤，他早该知道，和天朝这边一样，扶桑也是绝对不会同意将羽生结弦让出来的。

“不过这样也好，”羽生微微眯起眼睛，笑起来的样子就跟他本体一样狡黠妖孽，“现在都说清楚了，该做的我都做了，现在我可以根据自己的意志一直留在你身边了。”他歪了歪头，执起金博洋的手，轻声问道，“博洋愿意么？愿意让我留在你身边么？永远不分开？”

金博洋连眼睛里都闪着光辉，他看着羽生，明明是同一个动作，却和刚才结界里的完全不一样，柔软得让金博洋说不出任何拒绝的话，事实上，他也完全不可能拒绝。

在他看不见的地方，羽生结弦到底为了自己做出了多少努力呢？长久的等待又如何？哪怕等到天荒地老，直至看到他，满心的怨愤委屈便都会烟消云散。

这样值得的人，让自己怎么去拒绝？

反握住羽生结弦的手，金博洋闭上眼睛凑上去，一双嘴唇分毫不差地印合上另一双，舌尖轻碾，做出了自己的回答。

 

一旁，两个奶娃子你捂着我的眼，我按着你的脸，呜哇哇地不敢出声。

 

05

随后赶来的韩聪和隋文静藏在树后边，韩聪搂着自己爱人，摸了摸自己的下巴，道：“我俩是一对，是吧？”

“可我怎么还是有种被塞狗粮的感觉呢？”

隋文静白了他一眼，垫脚在人唇上狠狠亲了一口：“吃撑了吗，傻样！”

 

七月初七，水连天，天接水，漫天星辰，此时因你而闪耀。

 

——全文完——


End file.
